


Не говори об этом

by KisVani



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8333539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisVani/pseuds/KisVani
Summary: Почему Доктор не грустит о Галлифрее?





	

В ТАРДИС всегда хватает шумов и скрипов. Как будто кто-то ходил по коридорам, стучал коготками по обшивке, листал страницы, гремел посудой, разговаривал. Лучше не прислушиваться и делать вид, что ничего нет. Иначе недолго сойти с ума.  
— Он странный, — сказал Рори с верхней кровати.  
— Это же Доктор, — ответила Эми снизу, — конечно, он странный. Вон нам поставил двухъярусную кровать, например.  
— Нет… я не об этом, — Рори замолчал, формулируя мысль, — представь, что ты последний человек. А Земли больше нет. Разве ты стала бы вести себя так, как он?  
— Не знаю… может быть. В конце концов, наверное, стала бы. Мы говорим о сотнях лет, Рори. За это время многое может поменяться.  
Он тихо рассмеялся.  
— Я ждал у Пандорики сотни лет. Даже тысячи. Для меня ничего не изменилось.

***

 

Доктор дурачился, как и обычно.  
— Идем есть мороженое, Понды! А вы знали, что в тридцать седьмом веке мороженое запрещено, как спиртное во время Сухого Закона? Это называется Теплый Закон. Представляете, какая проблема с фантазией?  
И они пошли есть мороженое в тридцать седьмой век. В тайном подвальном ресторане, куда можно было войти только сказав пароль. Потом их преследовала местная полиция. О том, что он может показать телепатическую бумагу, Доктор вспомнил только в камере. Их выпустили, приняв за агентов какой-то из нынешних специальных служб.  
— А как расшифровывается ДБРНП? — спросил Рори шепотом.  
— Понятия не имею, — ответила Эми.  
Все было бы, как обычно, только по дороге к ТАРДИС Доктор замер, глядя на витрину, где были выставлены картины с фантастическими пейзажами. И на одной из них волей художника оказалось изображено поле с травой ярко-алого цвета.

***

 

— Почему ты никогда не рассказываешь о своей родине? — спросила Эми.  
Это случилось много позже. Однажды ночью ей не спалось, и она, не став будить Рори, пошла на кухню, чтобы выпить какао или синего сока из каких-то фруктов из непонятного времени, или миразонского кофе, который, в отличие от кофе земного, наоборот — успокаивал. Тут Эми и встретила Доктора. Они заговорили о прошлом, Эми рассказывала о своей жизни, хотя иногда и путалась в том, какие воспоминания реальны, а какие — то, что было в другое время. До того, как они все поменяли.  
И вот, она задала этот вопрос. Эми ждала, что Доктор помрачнеет, что откажется говорить, что отвлечется… но он только пожал плечами. И не стал ни веселее, ни грустнее.  
— Зачем говорить о том, чего нет? — спросил он. — И… скажи, ты же любишь своих родителей?  
— Конечно, — ответила Эми, не задумываясь. — Странный вопрос.  
— А ты часто с ними видишься? Часто приезжаешь вместе с Рори? Всегда ли рада, что они оказываются рядом? Или, может быть, хочешь, чтобы тебя оставили в покое?  
Эми не ответила. Странно было говорить с Доктором о родителях. Как будто детство наоборот. Она всегда рассказывала им о Докторе, но чтобы ему о них…  
— Когда-то давным-давно, когда я еще был молод, то сбежал из дому, — продолжил Доктор, — чтобы путешествовать в пространстве и времени, потому что на Галлифрее мне было скучно. Ты знаешь эту историю.  
Эми кивнула.  
— Позже я возвращался и уходил снова, — сказал Доктор, — меня ловили, я убегал. А потом… Моего дома не стало.  
Он сказал это спокойно. Буднично, как что-то неважное. Поднялся, открыл холодильник и продолжил, не выглядывая из него:  
— Сначала я был в отчаянии. Винил себя. Ненавидел себя. Хотел умереть, представляешь такое?  
Доктор фыркнул, а Эми сглотнула. Она хорошо себе представляла, каково это.  
— Ну а потом понял, что во всем, в целой Вселенной, нет никакого смысла. — Доктор достал миску с заварным кремом, и Эми готова была поклясться, что раньше ее в холодильнике не было. — Так что мне стало все равно. Будешь?  
Эми покачала головой, а Доктор поставил на стол миску с кремом и вытащил из холодильника рыбные палочки.  
— Я тебе не верю, — сказала Эми.  
— Когда что-то случается — то у тебя два выхода, — продолжил Доктор, будто ее и не слышал, он закрыл холодильник и сел за стол. — Умереть или жить дальше. Я живу дальше. Есть еще третий выход: изменить историю, но это не тот случай.  
Эми медленно кивнула.  
— Кстати, — Доктор улыбнулся, — не хочешь побывать на Сальвадорском карнавале, пока Рори спит? Только ты и я? Хотя можем и его разбудить.  
— Пусть поспит, он не любит карнавалы, — ответила Эми, позволяя Доктору сменить тему.  
— Но ты должна пообещать мне кое-что, — сказал он. — Сможешь?  
— Смотря что, — ответила Эми осторожно.  
Доктор указал на нее рыбной палочкой.  
— Никаких вопросов о Галлифрее.  
Он не добавил ничего о том, что будет, если Эми продолжит задавать вопросы, но несказанное: «А не то…» — повисло в воздухе.  
— Никаких вопросов, — подняла руки Эми. — Пошли готовиться к карнавалу.


End file.
